El deseo de tu corazón
by Lady.Evangeline.Evans
Summary: Pocas veces lo que mostraba el espejo era posible, pero a veces los deseos de las personas, lo que les hace felices, son simples. Y no había que desaprovechar esas oportunidades de alcanzar la felicidad, tomarla con las manos abiertas y acunarla para siempre entre los brazos, cerca del corazón.


1 de septiembre de 1986

Dean estaba temblando junto a todos los otros críos de once años reunidos ante la profesora McGonagall.

La emoción de estar allí, en Hogwarts, el sitio al que quiso ir desde el momento que supo que era, se mezclaba con el dolor de separarse de su hermanito Sammy y el miedo a caer en Slytherin, la casa de los mortífagos. Si quedaba en Slytherin… no, no quería pensar en lo que haría su padre.

Así que se concentró en el sombrero maltrecho, que en ese momento mandaba a Gryffindor a una chica pelirroja y sonriente (Brudbury, había gritado la profesora). Siguieron una larga lista de nombres (Braeden en Ravenclaw, Crowley en Slytherin, Doge en Hufflepuff, Milton en Gryffindor) hasta llegar a Novak, el chico que se había sentado en su vagón.

Dean miró unos segundos sus ojos azules antes de que el sombrero se los tapara.

Cuando el sombrero grió Hufflepuff, Dean lo vio levantarse con los ojos un poco abiertos y mirar hacia la mesa de los leones.

Después se fue hacia la mesa de los tejones, donde todos le saludaron con sonrisas amables y muy alegres.

La selección continuó (Shurley a Ravenclaw, Roman, un chico con una cara estúpida y aplastable, a Slytherin) y por fin llegó a la W, Winchester.

Era el último niño que quedaba y caminó con una confianza que no sentía hasta el alto taburete.

Cuando el Sombrero se posó sobre su cabeza y le impidió seguir viendo el comedor, oyó una voz.

─Mira que tenemos aquí. Veo que eres alguien muy valiente, aunque también inteligente y amable, un poco ambicioso.

 _Slytherin no, por favor, Slytherin no._

─¿Slytherin no? ¿Sabes?, pasar un poco de tiempo entre ellos puede que te haga cambiar de…

Dean no pudo contener la oleada de miedo que se alzó en su interior, junto con una imagen de su padre, imponente y atemorizante, llamándole squib mientras Sam estaba agarrando su camiseta, aterrorizado.

El sombrero, con un tono un poco más suave, continuó.

─O tal vez Slytherin mejor no. En ese caso…

─¡Gryffindor!

Con una sensación de alivio y las piernas un poco temblorosas, Dean se acercó a la mesa de los leones, el chico de los ojos azules fuera de su mente.

Volvieron a cruzarse en muchas ocasiones, al fin y al cabo estaban en el mismo curso y compartían algunas clases, pero nunca cruzaron más palabras que un simple "Hola" o un "Se te ha caído la pluma".

Eran dos personas de dos casas distintas que simplemente no tenían nada que decirse.

O al menos fue así hasta que Richard Roman, al que Dean llamaba cariñosamente "Dick" (y cuyo ejemplo empezaron a seguir muchos alumnos), decidió que sería divertido hacerle un hechizo de zancadilla a un inocente Hufflepuff con Dean a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

El chico de los ojos azules, cuyo nombre Dean ya sabía que era Castiel, se cayó al suelo de bruces y todos sus libros se esparcieron por el pasillo.

A todo prisa, Castiel se sentó y miró a su alrededor, intentando adivinar quien había sido, aunque eso no era muy difícil con Dick El Idiota riéndose con sus amigos y señalándolo.

Dean quiso ir hacia él y darle un puñetazo (los hechizos estaban muy bien, pero nada quitaba el placer de una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo), pero vio la sangre manando de la nariz del Hufflepuff y decidió dejar ir al idiota por el momento.

─¿Te encuentras bien? ─preguntó agachándose a su lado.

─¿Qué? ─Castiel parecía un poco perdido, pero finalmente le respondió─: Sí, claro, no ha sido nada, sólo un tropezón

Dean se abstuvo de decirle lo que había pasado de verdad y le ayudó a recoger sus cosas.

─¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?

─No, no, no te preocupes. Ya no sangro.

Dean comprobó que sí, que estaba bien y, con una sonrisa, se despidió de él y fue hacia su próxima clase.

Dean y Castiel no se hicieron amigos ese día, ni siquiera ese año, aunque sí que se saludaban más a menudo por los pasillos, cada cual acompañado de su grupito de amigos.

Dean descubrió que Gabriel, el prefecto nada perfecto de Gryffindor, era uno de los muchos hermanos mayores de Castiel. También descubrió que Castiel era el primer Novak que no iba a Gryffindor, rompiendo así una larga tradición de sangrepuras.

Castiel descubrió por Charlie, su compañera de biblioteca y amiga, que a su vez lo había escuchado de Ana, su compañera de cuarto, que Dean tenía un hermano pequeño, Sam, del que no paraba de hablar, cosa que encontró muy enternecedora.

Cuando comenzó segundo, las cosas no fueron muy diferentes, aunque a finales de septiembre hubo un pequeño cambio: Dean entró en el equipo de quidditch como cazador y Castiel, para sorpresa de todos menos su hermano y Charlie, que había ido a su casa en vacaciones, fue elegido como buscador.

Su trato no cambió. No empezaron a insultarse, prácticamente seguían sin hablarse. En el campo tampoco se dirigían pullas, pues no se cruzaban nunca.

En segundo Dean descubrió que Castiel era el bebé de la familia y que nadie se metía con él, cuando Dick El Idiota le tiró una poción crecepelo en las manos tras una derrota de Slytherin. La siguiente semana Dick se la pasó escondido en la enfermería, aunque Dean tuvo oportunidad de echar un vistazo a su peluda cara. Nadie tuvo duda de quien había sido el culpable, sobre todo porque este no tuvo reparos en dejarlo bien claro: Nadie se metía con su hermano.

Castiel descubrió que Dean odiaba a los Slytherin, como todo buen Gryffindor.

1988

En tercero las cosas no fueron muy diferentes: Castiel era tan alegre y amable a los trece como lo fue a los once; Dean, por otro lado, siguió siendo tan desvergonzado como lo había sido los años anteriores.

Charlie y Castiel eran los mejores amigos y, pese a ser de diferentes casas, nadie lo encontraba raro, a fin de cuentas los hufflepuff eran inofensivos y amigables. Castiel, pese a ser una persona con una sonrisa fácil, no hizo más amigos (aunque sí grandes compañeros dentro de su casa). No le gustaba que le tocaran y tenía un predisposición a sufrir accidentes físicos en presencia de Dick Roman (el nombre se le habría de quedar por el resto de su vida). Su posición como buscador, bastante bueno _para a ser un hufflepuff_ , tampoco le granjeaban amistades dentro o fuera de su casa, aunque sí cierta admiración.

Dean era arena de otro costal: estaba siempre rodeado de un gran número de personas, aunque cierto era que sólo unos pocos podían presumir de ser sus mejores amigos. Era inseparable con Chuck Shirley, un ravenclaw bastante inteligente pero un poco dejado y Benny Laffite, el gryffindor de origen muggle que ocupaba el puesto de bateador. Era bromista y su odio a los slytherin le acarreaban largos castigos con Snape y Filch.

Dean y Castiel no se cruzaban casi nunca, pero Dean siempre estaba cerca cuando Dick había perdido un partido contra Hufflepuff, dándole algún empujón para desviar la varita de la dirección de Castiel, quien seguía su camino sin enterarse de nada. Dick era la razón de que Dean acabara tantas veces en detención.

Cuarto trajo consigo pequeños cambios, siendo el más importante de ellos el descubrimiento de Dean de las féminas.

Charlie Weasley terminó Hogwarts, así que el puesto de buscador del equipo estaba vacante, igual que lo estarían el de bateadores al año siguiente.

El número de Weasley aumentó a tres con la llegada de los gemelos Fred y George, iniciando muchas bromas sobre el tiempo libre de los señores Weasley y la posible invasión de pelirrojos prevista para dentro de 50 años.

A Castiel le agradaban los dos niños: eran revoltosos y alegres, y gastaban bromas a todo el que se cruzara en su camino, aunque a diferencia de las bromas de Dick, estas no eran hechas con mala intención.

A Dean también le agradaban, siempre y cuando no volvieran a intentar meterle polvos pica pica en la túnica de quidditch antes de un entrenamiento.

En mayo de cuarto, Dean empezó a salir con Mira McLaird, una Ravenclaw muy guapa un año mayor que él. La relación fue corta, pero Dean aprendió muchas cosas.

Castiel, por otro lado, siguió igual que siempre, aunque echando mucho de menos a su hermano, quien había decidido que su destino en la vida era crear deliciosas recetas. Ese curso también fue una iluminación para el hufflepuff. Pese a la creencia de Dean, Castiel sí que se había fijado en Dick y en sus hechizos, y en la protección del gryffindor. Cada vez que Dean empujaba al slytherin o le gastaba alguna broma tras algún comentario o jugarreta hacia Castiel, él se sentía más cálido por dentro.

Puede que en cuarto Dean hubiera descubierto al sexo femenino, al igual que Charlie, pero Castiel descubrió a Dean Winchester.

Quinto se podría decir que cambió sus vidas.

El 1 de septiembre Dean vio a su hermanito Sammy caminando junto a otros cuarenta niños de todos los tamaños (sobre todo pequeños).

Por fin estaría junto a él.

Dean se sentía tan nervioso como en su Selección, aunque con menos miedo. Su padre no le podía hacer nada a Sammy, nunca lo permitiría.

Durante toda la selección, Dean sólo pudo mirar a su hermano, ignorando a todos los demás.

Cuando por fin le tocó el turno a él, Dean estaba al borde del asiento.

Su hermano caminó con rapidez hacia el taburete y se sentó.

El gryffindor no tuvo tiempo de seguir preocupándose, pues a los dos segundos el Sobrero estaba gritando:

─¡Ravenclaw!

Por un momento Dean se sintió estupefacto, pero cuando se encontró con la mirada asustada de Sam, le sonrió y se puso a aplaudir con fuerza.

Sam estaba en Hogwarts, a su lado, y eso era lo único que importaba.

El principio de este año no fue fácil para nadie: los TIMOs estaban allí y debían hacer sus elecciones.

Dean sabía que quería ser Auror, así que eligió Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Pociones y Encantamientos. También cogió Herbología, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Astronomía, Runas Antiguas y Aritmecia. Todas le parecían importantes, pero no sabía si podría con todo… tal vez tendría que dejar el quidditch.

Castiel también cogió esas asignaturas pero él no tenía planeado ni por asomo ser Auror. La verdad es que Castiel no sabía con que seguir una vez finalizado Hogwarts.

Charlie sabía que quería trabajar en el Ministerio, en el departamento de Entrada en Vigor de la Ley Mágica, intentando introducir un poco de humanidad en el mágico: se había sentido escandalizada y horrorizada cuando descubrió que en el mundo mágico la única cárcel que había era Azkaban, tanto para los magos tenebrosos como para aquellos que cometían delitos menores. Y el problema no le parecía la existencia de una sola cárcel, sino de aquella cárcel en particular _¡Dementores, Cas, Dementores!_ Castiel no la había contradicho, al fin y al cabo a él también le parecía que tener a unas criaturas tan malvadas custodiando a personas que podrían salir en poco tiempo era una barbarie.

Los estudiantes de quinto estaban agobiados, sobre todo Ravenclaw y Charlie.

Macgonagall había hablado con Dean para ser el nuevo capitán del equipo, pero este le dijo que no sabía si iba a poder seguir con el quidditch si este interfería con sus estudios.

Eso sorprendió a la jefa de Gryfindor, que nunca creyó que el chico interpondría sus estudios al juego, pero también le alegró ver que sus prioridades eran las correctas.

Dean también habló con Oliver Wood, el nuevo capitán, para dejarle claro que si en algún momento el quidditch le distraía de los estudios, lo dejaría, aunque estuvieran en medio del campeonato, y que se buscara a un cazador de reserva.

Castiel también informó a su capitán que sus estudios iban primero y que tuviera a alguien en mente como reemplazo.

El principio de curso fue tranquilo.

Dean empezó a salir con Lisa Braeden, de Ravenclaw, y parecía que la relación iba para largo. Todos los días durante la comida se colaba en la mesa de Ravenclaw, pero era más para estar con su hermano que con su novia.

Charlie empezó a hacerle ojitos a Meg Masters, una chica de Slytherin. Y parecía que Meg respondía afirmativamente a los comentarios descarados de la pelirroja.

Y Castiel, que el año anterior había descubierto que Dean Winchester le interesaba, empezó a estudiar en la biblioteca a la hora de la comida, cuando la buscadora de Ravenclaw intentaba ahogar con su lengua al cazador de Gryffindor.

En octubre, Hafflepuff jugó su primer partido contra Slytherin, ganando por treinta puntos gracias a Castiel.

Castiel supo que Dick iba a devolvérsela, sobre todo porque ese era su primer año como buscador, así que estuvo siempre acompañado por alguien en los pasillos.

Ocurrió un sábado a la tarde, dos semanas después.

El partido entre Hufflepuff y Gryffindor estaba en su máximo apogeo.

Los marcadores estaban igualados y sólo la snitch podría determinar el ganador.

De repente se oyó la voz del nuevo comentarista, Jordan Lee, anunciando que el buscador de Hufflepuff parecía tener problemas para controlar su escoba, que parecía estar a punto de tirarlo al suelo. También el comportamiento de una de las bludger estaba siendo muy extraño, girando todo el rato en el aire hacia el buscador, sin importar cuantas veces la mandaban lejos los golpeadores.

Dean, que estaba más cerca, también se estaba llevando lo suyo cada vez que la bludger se acercaba demasiado a él.

Finalmente, el movimiento de la escoba y los constantes ataques fueron demasiado para Castiel, que recibió un golpe en la espalda y se cayó.

Mientras los gritos en las gradas se hacían más ruidosos, Dean voló hacia el cuerpo de Castiel, olvidando que una bludger loca andaba suelta. Cuando sus manos alanzaron las del buscador, algo lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza, volviéndolo todo negro

…

Cuando se despertó en la enfermería ya era bien entrada la noche. Sentía un dolor terrible en la cabeza y en el codo.

Mirando a su alrededor, vislumbró a Castiel a dos camas de distancia, con un vendado en la cabeza y un moratón muy feo en la mejilla, aunque ya verde; para la desayuno se habría ido.

Lo vio moverse con cuidado y volver la cabeza para mirarlo.

─¿Ya estás despierto ─dijo sonriendo.

─¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?

─Sólo unas horas.

Eso explicaba el dolor.

─¿Sabes qué ha pasado?

Su rostro se ensombreció.

─Charlie ha venido y me han dicho que Roman ha sido llevado al despacho del director. Al parecer un Slytherin de nuestro curso le ha dicho a Dumbledore quien ha sido.

─¿Un Slytherin? ─Dean no cabía en sí de la sorpresa. Un Slytherin delatando a otro Slyherin.

─Sí. No sé sabe quien es, pero Charlie tiene una teoría.

─Me gustaría conocerlo…

Le sorprendió la risa entrecortada de Castiel.

─Dean Winchester queriendo conocer a un Slytherin, y no para gastarle alguna broma.

De repente la risa cesó y vio preocupado como Castiel se agarraba las costillas.

─¿Te encuentras bien?

─Se me rompieron dos costillas y se están curando, aunque todavía duelen un poco.

─Espero que ese bastardo sea castigado.

La verdad es que Dean no iba a esperar que solo lo castigaran, en cuando le pusiera las manos encima a ese gilipollas le dejaría la cara como un cuadro.

Dean se quedó en la cama, pensando en como vengarse de la serpiente que casi lo mata y mirando a Castiel quedarse dormido.

No podía dejarlo solo si Dick no era expulsado, volvería a ir en su contra.

El último pensamiento de Dean antes de dormirse fue que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien había ganado el partido y que no podía importarle menos.

…

Dos días después les dieron de alta.

Charlie había pasado a la mañana siguiente antes de las clases para informarles de los últimos acontecimientos: Sí, Dick había sido el culpable. El Slytherin delator seguía en el anonimato, aunque ella apostaba todos sus libros a que había sido Fergus Crowley, el amigo de Meg. McGonagall había anunciado que el culpable había sido castigado el resto del curso. Slytherin también había perdido todos los puntos conseguidos en ese mes y medio de clase, cosa que no alegraba a las serpientes en lo más mínimo.

El equipo de Hufflepuff también le visitó para decirle que Gryffindor ganó.

Dean recibió visitas de su equipo y de un lloroso hermano pequeño a la mañana. A la tarde vinieron sus amigos y su novia Lisa, que se tiró encima de él para besarlo, aparentemente olvidando que el día anterior se había caído de una escoba a 100 metros del suelo.

El día que salieron fue relativamente tranquilo, con la mitad del colegio acercándose a ellos para preguntarles que tal estaban y los Slytherin yendo de un lado para otro con mucho cabreo.

No vieron a Dick excepto en la comida y en la cena, y Charlie les dijo que durante el resto del año debía pasar sus horas libres en la biblioteca, estudiando, y tres veces a la semana iba a ayudar a un profesor con lo que este le pidiera.

Castiel estaba un poco incómodo, pues Dean no paraba de seguirlo: le acompañaba a clase, se sentaba con él y, en ocasiones, le arrastraba a la mesa de Gryffindor a comer.

No le incomodaba la compañía de Dean, sino en hecho de que Lisa estuviera allí también, tomándolo de la mano y besándolo. Por primera vez en su vida, Castiel quería hechizar a alguien de una manera muy fea.

Antes podía librarse de esas escenas yendo a la biblioteca, pero ahora era imposible, con Dean apareciendo de improvisto a su lado pocos minutos después de alejarse de él.

Para finales de semana, Castiel quería asesinar a alguien, siendo Dean el primero en su lista y Lisa la segunda.

De vez en cuando conseguía algún tiempo a solas con Charlie yendo al baño de Myrtle la Llorona.

En una de esas ocasiones, Charlie sacó "el Tema".

─Así que Dean, ¿eh?

Castiel, que se paseaba de un lado a otro, gesticulando y mascullando, se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

─¿Cómo dices? ─preguntó con inocencia.

─A ti. Te gusta. Dean Winchester.

Por un momento Castiel consideró negarlo, pero para qué.

─¿Se me nota mucho?

─Bueno… tus miradas asesinas hacia la novia me ha puesto sobre la pista.

El hufflepuff se sentó a su lado en el lavamanos.

─¿Crees que se ha dado cuenta? ─preguntó preocupado.

─¿Dean? ─Charlie soltó un bufido mientras se ponía a acariciarle el pelo─. No se enteraría ni aunque la maldijeras de verdad. Aunque sus amigos…

Ah, sí. Sus amigos. Lisa no había sido la única que había seguido a Dean cuando este empezó a acompañarlo, Benny y Chuck también lo hicieron.

─¿Cómo me puedo librar de él?

─Querrás decir de ella ─le insinuó Charlie con una sonrisa.

Castiel decidió pasar por alto su comentario.

─Quiero decir de él. ¿Por qué me sigue a todos lados?

─¿Por qué te sigue? ─Charlie de verdad lo miraba como si fuera idiota─. Está preocupado por si Dick vuelve a intentar algo contra ti.

Sí, esa había sido la teoría de Castiel. Pero teniendo en cuenta que a este no se le veía el pelo durando el día excepto en las comidas, Dean tendría que haberse dado cuenta que no había peligro.

─Bueno, hablaré con él.

Con eso en mente, Castiel arrastró a Charlie fuera del baño de las chicas.

…

La determinación de Castiel se vio menguada cuando vio a Dean acercarse a él todo preocupado y echarle la bronca por no haberle dicho donde iba.

 _¿Y si te hubieras encontrado con ese idiota?_

El hecho de que luego lo hubiera arrastrado a la mesa de Gryffindor y le hubiera servido pollo y patatas sin preguntarle lo que quería hizo que decidiera hablar con él en otra ocasión.

Y esa ocasión surgió a mediados de noviembre, al día siguiente de la derrota de Ravenclaw a manos de Hufflepuff.

Castiel estaba sentado en Gryffindor, hablando con Dean, cuando Lisa llegó un poco cabreada.

─¿Te importa?

Castiel tardó unos segundo en darse cuenta que le hablaba a él.

─¿Perdón?

─Que si te importa. Me gustaría sentarme al lado de mi novio.

La conversación de Charlie con Dorothy había cesado, igual que la de Benny y Pamela, que se sentaban en frente de ellos.

─Ah, sí, claro.

Castiel miró a su izquierda, pidiéndole silenciosamente a Charlie que se moviera un poco. Esta ni siquiera lo miró, centrando sus ojos en la ravenclaw.

─Estamos un poco llenos en la mesa, como podrás ver.

─Sí, pero _algunos_ no deberían sentarse aquí ─aunque Lisa no miró a nadie, todos supieron a quien se refería.

─Tienes razón. Me alegra ver que estamos de acuerdo. Ya puedes volver a tu mesa.

La cara de Lisa se había puesto rojo, aunque Castiel no supo si era por la vergüenza o por la rabia.

─Dean es mi novio. Tengo más derecho que el hufflepuff de estar aquí.

Castiel vio que Dean abría la boca para hablar, pero Charlie se le adelantó.

─¿Desde hace cuanto? ¿Un mes? Castiel es mi amigo desde hace años, creo que por antigüedad este sitio le pertenece.

La mesa se había ido quedando en silencio.

Sam, sentado al otro lado de su hermano, miraba todo con los ojos abiertos.

─Y-yo ya he terminado de comer ─dijo Castiel mirando su tarta de calabaza a medio empezar─. Voy a ir a…

─De eso nada ─le interrumpió Charlie─. Braeden, vete con tus cabreos de perdedora a otro lado. Castiel atrapó la snitch antes que tú, supéralo.

Lisa miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Charlie y a Castiel antes de posar sus ojos en Dean.

─Sería mejor que te libraras de él, es como un parásito. Se aprovecha de tu compasión por su debilidad para manejarte como una marioneta, haciéndote quedar como un estúpido delante de todo el colegio.

Le echó un vistazo a Castiel, para que a nadie le quedara dudas de quien hablaba, y después salió con la cabeza en alto.

Castiel se quedó mirando su plato, con un zumbido en sus oídos que le impedía oír que pasaba a su alrededor.

Dean también se había quedado sentado en la mesa, en lugar de salir detrás de su novia.

…

Los siguientes días Castiel se la pasó esquivando a Dean.

Lisa y él se habían reconciliado cuando ella le dijo que sus palabras se debían al dolor de haber perdido el partido.

Todavía se les veía juntos por los pasillos, pero ahora Dean se sentaba siempre en Gryffindor con su hermano y sus amigos.

A principios de diciembre Dean aumentó sus intentos de hacer que Castiel fuera otra vez con él y sus amigos, pero este siempre se excusaba diciendo que había quedado con alguien de su casa o que tenía otras cosas que hacer.

Dean siguió insistiendo, pero Castiel siempre veía detrás de él a Lisa con una sonrisa cándida y le decía que no.

Hasta que un día Castiel se hartó.

─¿Podemos hablar?

─Estamos hablando, Cas.

─En privado ─recalcó viendo la cara de Lisa.

Dean y Castiel se acercaron a un árbol alejado de la gente.

─¿Ocurre algo? ─preguntó Dean.

─¿Si ocurre…? ¡Por supuesto que ocurre algo!

 _Ocurre que estoy loco por ti, que odio a esa Ravenclaw que te coge de la mano y te besa en medio de los pasillos, que me duelen tus sonrisas de cariño hacia ella y las miradas indiferentes que me das aunque intentes que vaya contigo._

─¿Podrías dejar de seguirme? ─dijo en su lugar─ No corro ningún peligro.

─¿Perdón?

─Dick no ha intentado hacer ningún movimiento en contra mía, no tienes que seguir protegiéndome ni nada.

─Cas ─empezó Dean─. No te digo que vengas conmigo para vigilarte.

─¿Ah, no?

─No, idiota ─la sonrisa de Dean se volvió alegre, cariñosa─. Me caes bien, por eso te pido que vengas conmigo.

─Ah.

 _Ah_.

Dean le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros y lo arrastró de vuelta al colegio.

Quinto fue tranquilo.

El quidditch no interfería mucho, como había temido en un principio, pero les quitaba a ambos mucho tiempo libre. Entre estudiar y entrenar, Dean no tenía tiempo para estar con Lisa y Sam, lo cual entristecía un poco al segundo y cabreaba a la primera, dando lugar a peleas, rupturas, reconciliaciones y otra vez peleas.

Dean descubrió que le gustaba estudiar con Castiel, pues cada uno complementaba las lagunas y las dudas del otro. Así que gran parte de su día se lo pasaban en la biblioteca (en la esquina más alejada de Dick), estudiando en silencio, o ayudándose mutuamente. Ni que decir que esto cabreaba a la novia y divertía a la amiga.

Charlie había empezado a salir con Meg por fin, lo que añadía a dos Slytherin al grupo.

Y sí, Dean descubrió que Crowley había sido el que había delatado a Dick, lo que le concedía inmunidad y un lugar a su lado en las visitas a Hogsmeade.

Quinto terminó con Castiel conociendo a la persona que le gustaba y con Dean cortando con su novia porque no quería dejar de salir con Castiel.

Y llegó sexto y con él todos los problemas.

En el verano de 1991, John Winchester murió durante una redada, dejando a Dean y a Sam con su padrino, Bobby Singer.

Sam lloró, y Dean también, aunque no por las mismas razones.

El inicio de curso también trajo una sorpresa para todos los habitantes de Hogwarts: Harry Potter había llegado a Hogwarts.

Los murmullos y las miradas lo seguían a todos los rincones del castillo.

A Castiel le pareció un joven tímido y un poco triste, aunque siempre tuviera una sonrisa cuando su amigo Ron Weasley estaba a su lado, que era en todo momento.

Dean también había visto sus miradas tristes y un poco envidiosas cuando su amigo le contaba cosas sobre su familia o hablaba con sus numerosos hermanos. Y lo entendía.

Castiel y Dean seguían estando juntos a casi cada momento del día, para sorpresa de casi todos excepto sus amigos, quienes habían empezado a apostar cuando empezarían a salir. Casi todos decían que durante séptimo, excepto Chuck, que creía que no lo harían hasta salir de Hogwarts, y Charlie, que afirmaba que de ese año no pasaban.

─¿Te encuentras bien?

Dean y Castiel se encontraban en la biblioteca, escribiendo sus respectivos trabajos para DCAO sobre los vampiros.

─¿Yo? Claro.

Dean no dejó de escribir mientras le contestaba, aunque Castiel vio que se había puesto un poco tenso.

Con cuidado, le puso la mano en el brazo.

─Dean.

Este dejó de escribir y lo miró, cientos de sentimientos impresos en su rostro.

─¿Qué quieres que te diga, Cas? ¿Qué le odio y que me alegro de que esté muerto? ¿Qué a pesar de ser el cabrón más grande del planeta, una parte de mi lo echa de menos? ¿Qué detesto la idea de que el ministro le vaya a hacer un homenaje como "héroe", cuando sólo fue un cobarde y un bastardo con su familia?

Castiel se alegró de haber elegido ir a la biblioteca un sábado a la noche, cuando todos estaban en sus salas comunes o durmiendo. No quería que nadie viera las lágrimas de Dean ni escuchara el dolor en su voz.

Con cuidado, se movió hasta rodear su cuello con sus brazos.

Dean no era una persona de abrazar, le parecía algo de chicas, algo que su padre despreciaría. Y fue eso lo que lo impulsó a rodear con sus brazos a Cas y hundir la cabeza en su cuello, llorando como no había llorado nunca delante de nadie.

Se quedó así un largo tiempo, incluso cuando las lágrimas se habían agotado. Se quedó allí porque hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan a salvo. Se quedó allí porque los brazos de Cas eran firmes y protectores, y su olor era familiar y tranquilizante.

Ese pensamiento lo puso de nuevo en marcha.

Se alejó con vergüenza, sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

─Lo siento.

Castiel se había dado la vuelta y se había puesto a leer lo que había escrito, sabiendo que Dean querría unos momentos a solas.

─No importa. Somos amigos y voy a estar allí para ti siempre que me necesites ─contestó, sonriéndole.

Una sensación de calor subió desde su estómago, calentándolo por dentro y dejando a su paso una sensación de paz.

─Y yo para ti.

…

Dean y Castiel maldecían a todos los dioses.

¡Se habían quedado dormidos!

Si Filch los encontraba a esa hora vagando por el castillo le daría igual que su despertador no les hubiera avisado de la hora, o que la bibliotecaria hubiera pasado por alto a dos alumnos dormidos encima de la mesa, los castigaría durante todo el año. O peor, pensó Dean con un escalofrío, podían encontrarse con _Snape_.

Estaban a finales de noviembre y el castillo ya estaba frío, pero con el miedo calando sus huesos y la señora Norris acechando en las esquinas, ese era el menor de sus problemas.

Ni bien salieron del pasillo de la biblioteca, cuando escucharon la inconfundible voz del profesor de pociones por el camino hacia las salas comunes.

Con una mirada, cogieron el pasillo contrario y corrieron hasta dar con una de las pocas puertas que había allí.

Se metieron con cuidado en ella y se quedaron en silencio hasta oír los dos pares de pies pasar por delante.

─¿Salimos? ─preguntó Cas.

─No, vamos a esperar un poco.

Con cansancio, Dean dejó la mochila en el suelo y se giró hacia el aula abandonada. Había pupitres y sillas amontonados contra las paredes y, frente a la puerta había un espejo, un espejo alto y magnífico con un marco dorado. Había algo inscrito en la parte superior, pero Dean no podía verlo desde donde estaba.

─¡Vaya! ─exclamó Castiel por lo bajo.

Los dos se acercaron al espejo con sorpresa y emoción.

¿Qué hacía allí un objeto como este?

─Espera Dean.

El gryffindor se tropezó cuando sintió el tirón de su amigo.

─¿Qué ocurre? ─preguntó molesto.

─¿No te preocupa?

─¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Castiel lo miró como si fuera idiota.

─¿Es que no has aprendido nada de las Artes Oscura? Ningún objeto es tan inofensivo como parece a simple vista.

Esta vez fue el turno de Dean de mirarlo con ojos incrédulos.

─Cas, estamos en un colegio. Ya sé que pueden ocurrir cosas preocupantes, pero no creo que te puedas encontrar así como así con un espejo encantado.

─Y los trols no se cuelan en las mazmorras en Halloween.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, hasta que Dean negó con la cabeza.

─Saca tu varita y ponte fuera del reflejo del espejo. Si pasa cualquier cosa, ve a por un profesor.

No le dio tiempo a quejarse, sino que se acercó al espejo, obligándolo a correr y quedarse cerca de él, siempre fuera del reflejo.

En cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca, frunció el ceño.

─Cas, te he dicho que te pongas lejos.

El espejo le mostraba a un Dean ceñudo y a un Cas sonriente.

─¿Pero qué dices?

La voz se escuchaba más lejos de lo que debería, así que alejó la mirada del espejo y buscó a Cas, y encontrándolo a unos cuantos pasos a su derecha.

─¿Dean?

Dean se volvió otra vez hacía el espejo, estupefacto, para seguir viéndose a si mismo, aunque en esta ocasión sonriente y con un brazo sobre el hombro de Cas y este abrazándole por la cintura.

─¡¿Pero qué…?!

─¿Dean?

Antes de que Dean pudiera impedírselo, Cas se acercó y se puso a su lado.

─¿Qué…? ─la voz de Dean se rompió, mientras veía a Cas y a él abrazándose estrechamente y con cariño─. ¿Qué es lo que ves?

Castiel observó su perfil.

─Sólo te veo a ti.

Por un momento la mirada de Dean se volvió mucho más vulnerable. Luego parpadeó y se hizo a un lado.

─¿Ahora?

Castiel volvió a mirar el espejo. Su sorpresa al ver a Dean a su lado era mayúscula, sobre todo cuando este empezó a acariciarle el pelo y la mejilla.

Sólo cuando vio con el rabillo del ojo a _Dean_ se dio cuenta de lo que tenían ante ellos.

Y se asustó.

Se asustó como el infierno.

─Tenemos que irnos de aquí ─dijo con urgencia, arrastrando a Dean hacia la puerta.

─¿Cas?

─Es peligroso, Dean. Tenemos que irnos.

Cas seguía tirando de Dean, pero este se empeñó en no moverse.

─No nos vamos hasta que me digas que ocurre, Cas.

El hufflepuff lo miró enfadado.

Después suspiró, sabiendo lo cabezón que era Dean.

─Ese de allí es el espejo de Oesed. El espejo de los Deseos. En la inscripción pone _Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo_. Te muestra lo que tu corazón anhela, su más secreto deseo, ese que ni tú sabes que existe.

Castiel sabía que quería a Dean. Pero ver la pasión con la que lo ansiaba, cuan serios eran sus sentimientos lo asustaba. Porque sabía lo que pasaría si se quedaba.

─Muchas veces nos muestra cosas imposibles y te acabas obsesionando que puedes volverte loco.

Porque Dean Winchester era imposible para él.

Absorto en sus preocupaciones, no vio la cara de shock de Dean, ni su mirada hambrienta.

Con prisa, salió del aula dejando a su amigo detrás y fue corriendo hacia su habitación, donde todo era conocido y tranquilo.

…

Dean no pudo pegar ojo aquella noche, y tampoco las siguientes.

Su mente volvía otra vez a esas imágenes, a ese sentimiento de posesión que descubrió que tenía cada vez que veía a Cas con otra persona. A la posibilidad de tenerlo.

Buscó información sobre el espejo en todos los libros de la biblioteca y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: eran deseos profundos, pero no imposibles. Había ocasiones en las que podían realizarse. Y Dean tenía a mano al objeto de su deseo.

Sólo tenía que extender la mano y tomarlo.

…

Castiel también pensó mucho en esos momentos, en la mano de Dean acariciándolo.

Tres días después recordó algo que se había borrado de su mente: Dean había dicho su nombre.

Cuando Dean se había quedado sólo frente al espejo, le había increpado por ponerse a su lado.

Castiel no estaba a su lado.

Lo cual sólo dejaba una posibilidad.

Que el mayor deseo de Dean fuera Cas.

Ese pensamiento, esa conclusión, lo dejó en las nubes.

Pero, ¿qué hacer?

¿Qué iba a hacer?

…

Se puede decir en favor de Castiel que no le costó mucho decidirse.

Sólo le costó un poco planearlo.

El último fin de semana antes de que los alumnos se fueran a casa por Navidad había visita a Hogsmeade.

Castiel le pidió a Dean que se quedara con él en el castillo, pues necesitaba ayuda con una cosa.

Dado que sus compañeros de habitación se habían ido todos y Castiel quería intimidad, decidió que ese era el mejor lugar para llevar a Dean.

Después de ver a todos marcharse a Hogsmeade, Castiel arrastró a Dean a su habitación. Dean pareció sorprendido por su destino, pero no opuso resistencia.

Para cuando entraron en la habitación, Castiel estaba rojo, y la verdad es que Dean no se quedaba atrás.

─¿Qué ocurre?

En lugar de responder, Castiel se puso a caminar por la habitación mientras Dean se sentaba a los pies de la cama.

─He estado pensando ─se interrumpió unos segundos mientras Dean lo miraba con curiosidad─ en lo que pasó el otro día.

Los ojos de Dean relampaguearon de conocimiento, pero prefirió hacerse el tonto:

─¿El otro día?

─El espejo de Oesed. He estado pensando en lo que pasó esa noche.

Dean se puso nervioso.

¿Había mentido al decir que no había visto nada? ¿Habría decidido cortar su amistado con él porque descubrió que a él le gustaba? ¿Por eso le trajo a un sitio privado?

Castiel, ajeno a los pensamientos de Dean, se acercó a él y se situó frente a sus rodillas.

─Dean, ¿te gusto?

Castiel miraba la cara desencajada de Dean con decisión, aunque había un reflejo de vulnerabilidad en sus ojos.

─¿D-de qué hablas?

─Dijiste mi nombre. Delante del espejo de Oesed dijiste mi nombre, me preguntaste porqué estaba a tu lado. Yo no estaba a tu lado, pero tú me viste allí. Sólo hay una explicación. ¿Te gusto?

Dean consideró negarlo, pero después levantó la barbilla con cabezonería y preguntó:

─¿Y que si es así? ¿Qué harás?

Castiel no pudo sino quedarse estupefacto. No había esperado eso. Pero se recompuso fácilmente.

─¿Qué haré? ─preguntó con una sonrisa─ Pues esto.

Y con una valentía propia de los gryffindor, se adelantó unos centímetros y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Dean, que lo miró con los ojos llenos sorpresa y calor.

─¿Qué estás haciendo? ─su voz era temblorosa, igual que las manos que posó sobre sus caderas.

─Lo que llevo deseando hacer desde hace dos años.

Con cuidado, llevó la mano derecha a su mejilla, rozando con el pulgar su labio inferior, y la mano izquierda a su nuca, acercándole lentamente a su rostro.

Le dio tiempo a rechazarle, a decirle que su conclusión estaba equivocada, pero Dean sólo acortó la distancia entre ellos y sus bocas, uniéndolos.

Todas las cientos de veces que se había imaginado esa situación, que había fantaseado sobre Dean besándolo, acariciándolo, no eran nada en comparación con tenerlo allí, junto a él, sobre él, dentro de él de todas las maneras posibles.

…

─¿Qué viste en el espejo? ─preguntó Dean horas después. Los alumnos que se habían ido a Hogsmeade iban a volver pronto, pero la voz de Dean, suave y lenta, y sus caricias lánguidas hacían creer que iban a tener todo el tiempo del mundo en esa cama.

─Esto. Tus manos acariciándome, una sonrisa estúpida en mi cara, otra igual en la tuya. Aunque debo decir que había más ropa presente ─añadió con picardía.

─A mi me parece perfecto ─dijo Dean antes de posar un beso en su hombro desnudo.

A Castiel también se lo parecía.

Ninguno preguntó si esto era algo de una noche, ni siquiera se plantearon a donde iría. No había necesidad.

 _"_ _Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo"_

Pocas veces lo que mostraba el espejo era posible, como ocurrió en el caso de Harry con su familia o de Ron con su fama, pero a veces los deseos de las personas, lo que les hace felices, son simples. Y no había que desaprovechar esas oportunidades de alcanzar la felicidad, tomarla con las manos abiertas y acunarla para siempre entre los brazos, cerca del corazón.

 _Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo_ : Bueno chicos, puede que a muchos os haya extrañado esta frase. Sé que en el original lo que ponía era _I show not your face but your heart's Desire_ pero en España se tradujo así y es a lo que estoy acostumbrada.


End file.
